1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved data processing system and, in particular, to a data processing system with improved network resource allocation. Still more particularly, the present invention provides a method and system for caching data objects within a computer network.
2. Description of Related Art
The amount of data that is transmitted across the Internet continues to grow at a rate that exceeds the rate of growth in the number of users of the Internet or the rate of growth in the number of their transactions. A major factor in this growth is the changing nature of World Wide Web sites themselves. In the early phase of the World Wide Web, Web pages were comprised mainly of static content, such as text, images and links to other sites. The extent of the user's interaction with a Web site was to download an HTML page and its elements. Since the content was usually the same regardless of who requested the page, it was comparatively simple for the Web server to support numerous users. The present trend however, is toward interactive Web sites in which the content and appearance of the Web site change in response to specific users and/or user input. This is particularly true for e-commerce sites, which support online product selection and purchasing. Such sites are distinguished from earlier Web sites by their greater dynamic content. A familiar example of this is the “online catalog” provided at many Internet business sites. Each customer logged onto the site to make a purchase has the opportunity to browse the catalog, and even peruse detailed information on thousands of products. Seemingly, the Web server must maintain and update a unique Web page for each shopper. Internet users enjoy the convenience of such customizable, interactive Web sites, and customer expectations will undoubtedly provide an impetus for further use of dynamic content in Web pages.
The burgeoning use of dynamic content in Internet Web pages causes certain logistical problems for the operators of Web sites. Today's e-commerce sites are characterized by extremely high “browse-to-buy ratios”. For shopping sites, a typical ratio is 60 interactions that do not update permanent business records (“requests” or “queries”) to each one that does (“transactions”)—browsing a product description is an example of a request, while making a purchase exemplifies a transaction. One effect of the increasing prevalence of dynamic content is that, although the number of transactions is growing at a predictable and manageable rate, the number of requests is growing explosively. The high user-interactivity of Web pages containing dynamic content is responsible for the large number of requests per transaction. The dynamic content within those Web pages is typically generated each time that a user requests to browse one of these Web pages. This results in a tremendous amount of content that must be prepared and conveyed to the user during a single session.
User expectations compel the site provider to provide dynamic Web content promptly in response to their requests. If potential customers perceive the Web site as too slow, they may cease visiting the site, resulting in lost business. However, dealing with the sheer volume of Internet traffic may impose an inordinate financial burden on an e-business. The most straightforward way for an e-business to meet the increasing demand for information by potential customers is to augment its server-side hardware by adding more computers, storage, and bandwidth. This solution can be prohibitively expensive and inefficient.
A more cost effective approach is caching, a technique commonly employed in digital computers to enhance performance. The main memory used in a computer for data storage is typically much slower than the processor. To accommodate the slower memory during a data access, wait states are customarily added to the processor's normal instruction timing. If the processor were required to always access data from the main memory, its performance would suffer significantly. Caching utilizes a small but extremely fast memory buffer, termed a “cache”, to capture the advantage of a statistical characteristic known as “data locality” in order to overcome the main memory access bottleneck. Data locality refers to the common tendency for consecutive data accesses to involve the same general region of memory. This is sometimes stated in terms of the “80/20” rule in which 80% of the data accesses are to the same 20% of memory.
The following example, although not Web-related, illustrates the benefits of caching in general. Assume one has a computer program to multiply two large arrays of numbers and wants to consider ways the computer might be modified to allow it to run the program faster. The most straightforward modification would be to increase the speed of the processor, which has limitations. Each individual multiply operation in the program requires the processor to fetch two operands from memory, compute the product, and then write the result back to memory. At higher processor speeds, as the time required for the computation becomes less significant, the limiting factor becomes the time required for the processor to interact with memory. Although faster memory could be used, the use of a large amount of extremely high-speed memory for all of the computer's memory needs would be too impractical and too expensive. Fortunately, the matrix multiplication program exhibits high data locality since the elements of each of the two input arrays occupy consecutive addresses within a certain range of memory.
Therefore, instead of using a large amount of extremely high-speed memory, a small amount of it is employed as a cache. At the start of the program, the input arrays from the main memory are transferred to the cache buffer. While the program executes, the processor fetches operands from the cache and writes back corresponding results to the cache. Since data accesses use the high-speed cache, the processor is able to execute the program much faster than if it had used main memory. In fact, the use of cache results in a speed improvement nearly as great as if the entire main memory were upgraded but at a significantly lower cost. Note that a cache system is beneficial only in situations where the assumption of data locality is justified; if the processor frequently has to go outside the cache for data, the speed advantage of the cache disappears.
Another issue connected with the use of a data cache is “cache coherency.” As described above, data are typically copied to a cache to permit faster access. Each datum in the cache is an identical copy of the original version in main memory. A problem can arise if one application within the computer accesses a variable in main memory while another application accesses the copy in the cache. If either version of the variable is changed independently of the other, the cache loses coherency with potentially harmful results. For example, if the variable is a pointer to critical operating system data, a fatal error may occur. To avoid this, the state of the cache must be monitored. When data in the cache is modified, the “stale” copies in the main memory are temporarily invalidated until they can be updated. Hence, an important aspect of any cache-equipped system is a process to maintain cache coherency.
In view of these well-known issues and benefits, caches have been implemented within data processing systems at various locations within the Internet or within private networks, including so-called Content Delivery Networks (CDNs). As it turns out, Web traffic is well-suited to caching. The majority of e-commerce Internet traffic consists of data that is sent from the server to the user rather than vice versa. In most cases, the user requests information from a Web site, and the user sends information to the Web site relatively infrequently. For example, a user frequently requests Web pages and relatively infrequently submits personal information or transactional information that is stored at the Web site. Hence, the majority of the data traffic displays good cache coherency characteristics. Moreover, the majority of the data traffic displays good data locality characteristics because a user tends to browse and re-browse the content of a single Web site for some period of time before moving to a different Web site. In addition, many users tend to request the same information, and it would be more efficient to cache the information at some point than to repeatedly retrieve it from a database. Additionally, most web applications can tolerate some slack in how up-to-date the data is. For example, when a product price is changed, it may be tolerable to have a few minutes of delay for the change to take effect, i.e. cache coherency can be less than perfect, which also makes caching more valuable.
The benefits of caching Web content can be broadly illustrated in the following discussion. Each request from a client browser may flow through multiple data processing systems that are located throughout the Internet, such as firewalls, routers, and various types of servers, such as intermediate servers, presentation servers (e.g., reading static content, building dynamic pages), application servers (e.g., retrieving data for pages, performing updates), and backend servers (e.g., databases, services, and legacy applications). Each of these processing stages has associated cost and performance considerations.
If there is no caching at all, then all requests flow through to the presentation servers, which can satisfy some requests because they do not require dynamic content. Unfortunately, many requests also require processing from the application servers and backend servers to make updates or to obtain data for dynamic content pages.
However, a request need only propagate as far as is necessary to be satisfied, and performance can be increased with the use of caches, particularly within the application provider's site. For example, caching in an intermediate server may satisfy a majority of the requests so that only a minority of the requests propagate to the presentation servers. Caching in the presentation servers may handle some of the requests that reach the presentation servers, so that only a minority of the requests propagate to the application servers. Since an application server is typically transactional, limited caching can be accomplished within an application server. Overall, however, a significant cost savings can be achieved with a moderate use of caches within an application provider's site.
Given the advantages of caching, one can improve the responsiveness of a Web site that contains dynamic Web content by using caching techniques without the large investment in servers and other hardware that was mentioned above. However, a major consideration for the suitability of caching is the frequency with which the Web content changes. In general, the implementation of a cache becomes feasible as the access rate increases and the update rate decreases. More specifically, the caching of Web content is feasible when the user frequently retrieves static content from a Web site and infrequently sends data to be stored at the Web site. However, if the Web site comprises a significant amount of dynamic content, then the Web site is inherently configured such that its content changes frequently. In this case, the update rate of a cache within the Web site increases significantly, thereby nullifying the advantages of attempting to cache the Web site's content.
Various solutions for efficiently caching dynamic content within enterprises have been proposed and/or implemented. These techniques for caching Web content within a Web application server have significantly improved performance in terms of throughput and response times.
After gaining significant advantages of caching dynamic content within e-business Web sites, it would be advantageous to implement cooperative caches throughout networks themselves, so-called “distributed caching”, because caching content closer to the user could yield much more significant benefits in response time or latency. However, well-known caching issues would have to be considered for a distributed caching solution. Indiscriminate placement and implementation of caches may increase performance in a way that is not cost-effective. Important issues that determine the effectiveness of a cache include the cache size, the cache hit path length, the amount of work required to maintain the cache contents, and the distance between the data requester and the location of the data.
With respect to cache size, memories and disk space continue to increase in size, but they are never big enough such that one does not need to consider their limitations. In other words, a distributed caching technique should not assume that large amounts of memory and disk space are available for a cache, and the need for a small cache is generally preferable to the need for a large cache. In addition, the bandwidth of memories and disks is improving at a slower rate than their sizes is increasing, and any attempt to cache larger and larger amounts of data will eventually be limited by bandwidth considerations.
With respect to cache hit path length, a distributed caching solution should preferably comprise a lightweight runtime application that can be deployed easily yet determine cache hits with a minimum amount of processing such that the throughput of cache hits is very large. The desired form of a distributed caching application should not be confused with other forms of distributed applications that also “cache” data close to end-users. In other words, there are other forms of applications that benefit from one of many ways of distributing parts of an application and its associated data throughout the Internet. For example, an entire application and its associated databases can be replicated in different locations, and the deploying enterprise can then synchronize the databases and maintain the applications as necessary. In other cases, the read-only display portion of an application and its associated data can be distributed to client-based browsers using plug-ins, JavaScript™, or similar mechanisms while keeping business logic at a protected host site.
With respect to the amount of work required to maintain the cache contents, caching within the serving enterprise improves either throughput or cost, i.e. the number of requests that are processed per second or the amount of required server hardware, because less work is done per request. Within the serving enterprise, the cache is preferably located closer to the entry point of the enterprise because the amount of processing by any systems within the enterprise is reduced, thereby increasing any improvements. For example, caching near a dispatcher can be much more effective than caching within an application server. Caching within the serving enterprise improves latency somewhat, but this is typically secondary because the latency within the serving enterprise is typically much smaller than the latency across the internet. Considerations for a robust distributed caching technique outside of the serving enterprise is intertwined with this and other issues.
With respect to the distance between the data requester and the location of the data, user-visible latency in the Internet is dominated by the distance between the user and the content. This distance is measured more by the number of routing hops than by physical distance. When content is cached at the “boundaries” of the Internet, such as Internet Service Providers (ISPs), user-visible latency is significantly reduced. For large content, such as multimedia files, bandwidth requirements can also be significantly reduced. A robust distributed caching solution should attempt to cache data close to users.
Since users are geographically spread out, caching content close to users means that the content has to be replicated in multiple caches at ISPs and exchange points throughout the internet. In general, this can reduce the control that the caching mechanism has over the security of the content and the manner in which the content is updated, i.e. cache coherency. One can maintain a coherent cache within a serving enterprise relatively easily given the fact that the caching mechanism within the serving enterprise is ostensibly under the control of a single organization. However, maintaining caches both inside and outside of the serving enterprise significantly increases the difficulty and the amount of work that is required to ensure cache coherency. Although the security and coherency considerations can be minimized if content distribution vendors, e.g., CDNs, are used in which cache space is rented and maintained within a much more controlled network environment than the public Internet, such solutions effectively nullify some of the advantages that are obtained through the use of open standards through the public Internet.
Preferably, a distributed caching technique should be implementable with some regard to enterprise boundaries yet also implementable throughout the Internet in a coordinated manner. In addition, caches should be deployable at a variety of important locations as may be determined to be necessary, such as near an end-user, e.g., in a client browser, near a serving enterprise's dispatcher, within a Web application server, or anywhere in between. Moreover, the technique should adhere to specifications such that different organizations can construct different implementations of a distributed caching specification in accordance with local system requirements.
The issues regarding any potentially robust distributed caching solution are complicated by the trend toward authoring and publishing Web content as fragments. A portion of content is placed into a fragment, and larger content entities, such as Web pages or other documents, are composed of fragments, although a content entity may be composed of a single fragment. Fragments can be stored separately and then assembled into a larger content entity when it is needed.
These runtime advantages are offset by the complexity in other aspects of maintaining and using fragments. Fragments can be assigned different lifetimes, thereby requiring a consistent invalidation mechanism. In addition, while fragments can be used to separate static portions of content from dynamic portions of content so that static content can be efficiently cached, one is confronted with the issues related to the caching of dynamic content, as discussed above. Most importantly, fragment assembly has been limited to locations within enterprise boundaries.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a robust distributed caching technique that supports caching of fragments and other objects. Moreover, it would be particularly advantageous to co-locate fragment assembly at cache sites throughout a network with either much regard or little regard for enterprise boundaries as is deemed necessary, thereby reducing processing loads on a serving enterprise and achieving additional benefits of distributed computing when desired. In addition, it would be advantageous to have a consistent naming technique such that fragments can be uniquely identified throughout the Internet, i.e. so that the distributed caches are maintained coherently.
As a further consideration for a robust distributed caching solution, any potential solution should consider the issue of existing programming models. For example, one could propose a distributed caching technique that required the replacement of an existing Web application server's programming model with a new programming model that works in conjunction with the distributed caching technique. Preferably, an implementation of a distributed caching technique would accommodate various programming models, thereby avoiding any favoritism among programming models.
It would be advantageous that an implementation of the distributed caching technique resulted in reduced fragment cache sizes that are maintainable by lightweight processes in a standard manner throughout the Internet with minimal regard to cache location. In addition, it would be particularly advantageous for the distributed caching technique to be compatible with existing programming models and Internet standards such that an implementation of the distributed caching technique is interoperable with other systems that have not implemented the distributed caching technique.